


Cold Front

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Series: Cold Front [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, LadyNoir - Freeform, Teenagers, warning for boob jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: A patrol in winter sparks a conversation that leaves Chat a bit bothered, and very confused.





	Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).



“Wow. This cold front has come out of nowhere huh?”

Chat Noir bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to breathe slowly through his nose. You are a gentleman Chat, don’t say it don’t say it don’t say it-

“Yeah, it really is nippy out today.”

He was not a gentleman. He looked over at his partner and choked as he saw she had folded her arms to rub at them, but that had only framed the problem slightly more prominently. Really made them stand out, so to speak. Matters weren’t helped when she started to bounce on her toes in an attempt to warm up. He bit his tongue, to prevent himself from making things worse.

“Not just today. It’s been getting harder for me to get out of bed lately, yesterday I just stayed there all day trying to warm up…”

He must have made a noise because she turned to look at him, and her brow furrowed in concern.

“You ok there kitty?”

“Yes,” he squeaked out. “Just peachy.”

Ladybug frowned and stepped closer. He snapped his head up and smiled at her, but he could feel it was a terrible smile in his cheeks and her frown just grew. She stepped in front of him just as a cold breeze hit them, causing her to clutch her arms tighter which just lifted things up more.

“Really kitty, you’d tell me if something was up, wouldn’t you?”

... how was he supposed to answer that? No, seriously, what did she want him to say here? Sure thing LB, I’ll call you whenever something is up. I’ll be calling you every time I shower, you ok with that? Or at random times during the day, that cool with you? His eyes scanned her face and finally settled on her lips, which she was pouting for some reason and oh cheese she was going to be the death of him. He dropped his head and groaned, trying to think of something polite to say, but that just put the original issue directly in his line of sight again and he stepped back and turned, throwing his hands up to cover his eyes as he whined and sunk to his knees.

“Chat?!”

He felt a hand on his back, slowly moving up to near his neck, and then her other hand was at his elbow and his bicep was warm and he could feel the soft squishy niceness pressing against him and he wheezed and squeezed his eyes tighter.

“Chat, talk to me kitty, what’s wrong?”

Nothing. Nothing was wrong at all and that was the problem.

The hands and warmth on his arm moved away (noooooo) but then his hands were being pulled from his face and Ladybug was right there and reaching up and his hair was being brushed back and she was getting closer and oh cupcakes what was going on?

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, and this close he could see her frown and her big blue eyes staring straight at him and he just stopped. Breathing, thinking, moving, anything. Attempting to reboot brain.

“Kitty, you’re scaring me a bit. What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong!” His voice was working again, great. “I’m fine. You’re fine. You’re very fine. Did you know you’re fine?”

Error detected. Abort.

Eyelashes tickled his face as she blinked, and then she moved back, and he could breathe again.

“Chat, you’re acting weird, you look flushed and you’re really warm. I think maybe you should go home and relax a bit. Have a shower or something.”

He swallowed his tongue and choked. Why was this happening?!? Sudden clarity found him and hit him over the head.

“This is a dream. I’ll wake up soon. Just a dream. Just a dream. This has to be a dream.”

He looked at Ladybug’s stunned face, still closer that he was used to, and a quick glance down showed him that yup, still cold out, before he nodded and his eyes slipped closed again.

“Yes, this is a dream. Or I’ve hit my head and I’m unconscious. Either way very nice brain, I’d like to wake up now please before this gets messy.”

Fingers were in his hair, rubbing at the base of both his ears and he felt a gentle thump against his forehead again and breath fanned across his face.

“You’re not dreaming Chat, but you really are scaring me. Do you need help getting home? I can,” she paused and bit her lip, “give you a hand if you need it?”

Aaaaaaand that just proved the dream theory. He was not doing this. He just washed his bed sheets three days ago, no way was he wanting to wash them again this soon. So time to wake up, for real!

He jerked backwards and stood up, sending his lady off balance to fall at his feet. He spun around before she could look up and notice anything unusual about him and walked quickly to the edge of the roof they’d been sitting on.

“Cold shower. Equivalent of a cold shower. Where can I find a nice cold shower in my dream…” His eyes scanned the horizon, before settling on the river in the distance. “Eh, it’ll do.”

He bounded off, leaving an incredibly confused and concerned Ladybug sitting on the roof staring after him.

~~~

Chat floated in the Seine, staring at the clouds drifting overhead. Huh. Not a dream then.

…

Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hahaha yeah. I don't know either. Just a bit of silliness. Hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment, but no pressure <3


End file.
